


Heaven is a place on Earth

by Penguin_Massacre



Series: Good Omens drabbles [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/Penguin_Massacre
Summary: And Aziraphale realized: heaven was a place on earth. Heaven was at Crowley’s side.





	Heaven is a place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about Aziraphale loving Crowley. Pls enjoy and mb leave a comment of what you thought?
> 
> Not beta read.

 

 

 

Aziraphale had always loved earth. 

 

He loved the ever changing seasons. He loved the vast plains and the snowy mountains and the salty oceans lapping at white beaches. He loved the vibrant colours. He loved the different smells. He loved the humans inhibiting it and their different civilisations. 

He loved the big cities they built. He loved all the different foods they invented. He loved their imaginative minds they poured into all the books he owned.

 

But for all the love Aziraphale had for the earth and its inhabitants, what he loved most about it was Crowley. 

He loved how the demon was actually quite kind. he loved how he cared just as much about humans, about all living things, as he did, if not even a bit more. He loved how Crowley always indulged him. He loved how passionate he was about his car.

 

Aziraphale loved Crowley.

 

It was quite obvious. The moment one saw him interacting with the demon it was as clear as the summer sky. For god’s sake he only talked about Crowley for 2 seconds and Gabriel and Michael immediately realized that there was something going on. And that was during a time he all but tried to ignore his feelings. A time where he tried to will his feelings away because they were going against heaven.

 

He was foolish. He had been in love with Crowley for so long, of course it wouldn’t go away from one day to the next like he had hoped at that time. That time when he still tried to be a heaven abiding angel. He hadn’t realized it at that time.

 

That heaven was a place on earth. That heaven was at Crowley’s side.

 

 

 


End file.
